Cross Visit
Frankie speaks to Cross in an attempt to clear recent matters up. Cross succeeds in ignoring smooth jazz, like a bauss. Setting: Purple District. Timeline: Preceded by Keep Calm Followed by No Hit *Cross texts Frankie in a drunken stupor >>@Frankie I have a flower n my head can’t get up whre is phoenscx *Frankie .... @Cross wat kinda flwr? ur hi rnt u. if u c phnix tell me. need 2 talk. *Cross @Frankie DRNK idk wat. phoenix ia OK, I dk wo ist. talk need too lmaofuck *Frankie @Cross u r ok? >> Frankie knew the Eclipse was closed for business, so where the fuck was that drunk vagrant getting himself lit anyways???... <> fuck... FUCK Frankie is pissed again. He'd kept it down all day. Stupid Cross. Stupid Phoenix attackin Jack. STUPID NOT KNOWING WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON- <> Frankie sends the text. shit does Frankie know where phoenix's apartment is yea :I Cross still doesn’t have his own place. Does cross know Frankie knows. thisisimportant does he? WAIT HE KNOWS WHERE HE LIVES? WHAT OKAY DOES ANYBODY KNOW ANYTHING. Because cross will play it off like the apartment is his if that suits phoenix as a cover story lol do it cross Phoenix would appreciate it saying it's his place?? *Phoenix DOES NOT WANT UNINVITED VISITORS yup DONE. *Cross texts Frankie *Frankie gets blank Cross text… BI *Cross second text *Cross @Frankie srry fck drnk @ home *Cross drunkcakes. Cross IS AT HOME DRINKING ALONE AND POSSIBLY STONED HES NOT SURE. Cross Frankie seems confused everybody is confused. Uuuuuuuuugh. *Frankie At home?... Phoenix's place,,,,, fine. He actually doesn't really want to see Phoenix yet. Or Cross. Didn't matter. He had to.'' Frankie sparks and drops his phone before he accidently destroys it. God, if he had some kinda vibe nullifying crap this would all be way easier... He BREATHES AS CALMLY AS HELL and picks up his phone again. @Cross Fine. Ok. I’m coming over. *Cross @Frankie k if u watn nobdys home aber m- The text cuts short? Or Cross is that clumsy on his new phone. Usually his drunk texts are strangely well written. Cross hid phoenix's stuff like, the moment he got home. He's a mess but he knows the drill *Phoenix’s apartment now somewhat clean wtf *Cross cares more about his angry missing friend's integrity and shit and absolutely none whatsoever about his own needs. Cross can pass out in the bathtub AFTER things are neat and not Phoenix'sssy. Cross that was hours ago, now he's half-awake and drunker than he ought to be. Cross has NEVER SEEN THE APARTMENT SO CLEAN. Cross has his own stuff littered about mostly *Frankie power lines it to the fucking ghetto. God Phoenix lived in a shitty part of town- He steps around a passed out Fonky. He sniffs with distaste as the vagabond glows purple and twitches, before making it to the front door of the destitute looking apartment building. He knocks. @Cross Can you make it to the door on your own? *Cross @Frankie gimme minute- The sound of an apartment balcony door sliding open is heard, then a click, then a faint metallic sound as if somebody kicked the metal railing- WHUD. *Frankie siiiighs while he stands around the disgusting street for the goddawful drunk. But the wait will at least give him a chance to calm down. He'd need everything he had to deal with Cross civilly, even if he ''weren't in such a shit mood- What- Frankie looks up- *Cross "FUCK...." *Frankie ... *Cross "HAHAHAHA." Cross is not up. Cross sits up in a pile of snow some fifteen feet over. *Frankie looks at splat Cross- who is not particularly splat. wait . Did he just fall from 4th story balcony? ... yes. yes he did. *Cross "Vell zat's one way to sober up in a hurry." *Frankie Goddamit I hate this guy so fuckin much. "Hey. Hey getup" He pulls Cross up by the neck. *Cross's still working on how to approach the landing, his legs took it and... would probably be horribly awful but he's just got a very faint gold sheen in his eyes that catches the light every now and again. The vibe buzz did wonders versus the alcohol. "ghkh I shtill need to breathe silly" *Frankie releases Cross. "Fine. Fine. You needa vendy or are ya good? I know yer like'a cockroach, but goddamn." He’d really like to smack him, nearly as much as he wanted to get him medical attention. DAMMIT CROSS. *Cross "I'll uh..." he focuses. That sheen again. He breathes "Wheww, okay it's gonna be a really really broken arm inshtead so if I fuck up I can get to a vendy shtill. Vait did you vant to get indoors?" Damn lol. *Frankie doesn't really understand what Cross is saying- "What, yer arm is broke?? Fuck man, that's fuckin serious- we'll talk inside once that's fixed- Common-" he doesn't grab at Cross again, wary the man’s injuries, but does move for the nearest Vendy. Sorry, Cross. Frankie don’t get you, you crazy ol masochist you. *Cross nobody understands meeee *Cross sighs, "Frankie, look at my arm." he holds it out. There's a hint of bruising to it. Nothing else. "Have I aschually esxc- exhpl- sheisse EXPLAINED ''zis vibe to you." he's pretty sure he's drunk and adrenaline high at the same time right now. Awake is good! *Frankie looks at the unbroken arm. His eye's go to the other, in case Cross was trying to...what?? Hide a broken arm? That didn't fucking make sense. "Yea. You transfer injuries. You took my burns that time..." It'd been horrible. Seeing the man burn voluntarily had been fuckin awful - God he wasn't up for this- FUCK YOU CROSS WHY'D YOU HAVE TA MAKE THIS HELLISH THING EVEN MORE HELLISH?? "Ok. Yer fine,? It's cold. Let’s get inside." Away from prying eyes and ears. and fonkies hahaha *Cross sold that fonky the shit he took all at once, despite telling him he wasn't gonna get vibe powers tryin to do it all at once. He warned the guy. He told him about goddamn fonk. *Cross "Pain doesn't hurt me like it hurts you let's leave it at zat." he unlocks the front apartment door again so they can get in out of the cold - he didn't exactly have winter gear on *Frankie ...."I'd...what.Ok. Just.." He will wait for a bit of privacy before he inquires further. But this needed some explaining. God dammit. Everything needed explaining. And this place smelled like poor. Ugh. Worst smell. *Cross tries to speak with less of an accent but utterly fails on all accounts. Cross holds the door, still not sober by any means, and then gets to the elevator doing a very relaxed little dance while he waits for it. * is there elevator music OFC THERE IS ELEVATOR MUSIC. I thought so, but I wanted to make sure :> *Frankie doesn’t intrude on houses ok well *Vivi of course he doesn't >_> qq doesn’t... *Vivi >_> *Frankie ._ . it was for yer own good ok *Vivi >:I *Frankie steps into the elevator and stands awkwardly next to dance Cross. He tries to ignore the shit smooth jazz and the smeellll ugh. He actually covers his nose before the thing stops. oh come on its not THAT bad smooth jazz is the WORST. WORST WORST WORST I meant the place. but ok. XD oh *Frankie has definitive feelings about poor smell 8I he'd probably be coping better if it weren’t for the smooth jazz best conversation *Cross is probably the best damn smelling thing in the elevator but he still thinks Frankie is overreacting a bit. His dancing is stubbornly NOT in time to the smooth jazz. He can't stand that part either. "Pff, okay it's not ''zat bad, c'mon, get out." the door opens *Frankie the smell is familiar and brings back shitty memories which does not help with his already shit mood and FUCK DOES ANYONE ON THE ISLAND EVEN LIKE THIS SHIT MUSIC?! Frankie does appreciate that Cross is not dancing to it, at least.. "It's bad enough." he replies with forced calm, before stepping out. He heads towards Phoenix's door without another word. *Cross unlocks the apartment door, lets Frankie in, shut door, lock door. Frankie seemed to think they needed privacy to discuss something so it was a damn good thing he'd fallen four stories and sobered himself up significantly. "So vat's all... all this about." he gestures one hand in little rolls. *Frankie looks around with suspicion. But... no. Phoenix really wasn't here. Ok. This would be... maybe easier to deal with… He looks back at Cross. But not much... fuck. "Ok. First things first. You just fell out a fuckin fourth story window. And then you danced for an entire elevator ride back up those same four floors. Explain." Is Hype still in the apartment? Or did he jump ship the moment the doorbell rang? *Hype totes just leaning over in the closet, hunched over I think Cross fell asleep after Hype left and when he woke up to phones texting him. He totally forgot *Hype I'm hungry. OH LOOK, MILKY WAYS. Omnom. Fuckin' score *Cross "Uhh. Ja. About zat." he takes a seat on the futon which was mostly couch and not bed. Mostly. Blankets belonged on couches right. "You're right in zat I move injuries - between myself and ozers, and wherever I want on myself... and." he could swear he heard something. "The ozer thing I do is mask my own injuries. THET is how I am able to survive all zis shit. It just kind of gives me a... buzz." he leaves out the part about it tickling haha. *Frankie remains still. Though standing in the middle of a room they’ve supposedly never been in before might be awkward for some, Frankie looks very casual. He listens to Cross, face blank. ....What the fuck wat that noise...? "Masking... I donno what ya mean... Like... hiding? ....Wait. you get high from yer vibe??" The lucky bastard- "I don't quite- ya need ta explain that bit-" He starts pacing, still lookin so damn casual, but his eyes dart around the apartment. What was that? Was that noise normal? *Cross would be more than content to give a demonstration of how his vibe works but he's concerned with something right now. "Hold on a moment..." he goes over to the closet and opens it a crack to look inside. OH SHIT HYPE WAS STILL HERE??? WHAT THE FUCK EVEN I THOUGHT HE LEFT. He keeps a neutral face on. "Okay when you crashed here earlier and I said you could sleep till you could think zhtraight, I didn't mean hide in ze closet. I think you need to go." He winks outside of Frankie's view, hoping Hype would roll with it. He was bandito, rolling was what they did. (FUUUUUUUUUCK) *Frankie jumps with sudden anger and suspicion, ready to fuckin tear the Bandito spy to pieces- but Cross doesn't seem surprised by Hype... "...What is this?" *Hype munches on some Milky Ways "Eatin'. You lookin' like you want some blood." He stated the obvious. Hype came out of the closet (DOHOH) and walked over to the balcony "Nice seeing you again, Sparky. When you're not high too." he muttered with a small chuckle "Cross, send me the creds when you're done." *Cross waitwhat. Man he was weird and Hype still weirded him further. Fff, he didn't need Frankie hearing about credits. He thinks fast with his vibe humming him awake. "Vill do." *Frankie "What- I never took nothin with ya, Bandito," He hisses. Creds... What was Cross doing??? He knew this bastard was going to be a pain from the moment he fuckin’ saw him- Fuck. Fuck. Ok. He'd talk to Brown about it later. Maybe get the two a nice little tail. But. Not now. Too much crap right now. *Hype uses the balcony to leave the apartment. Wheee *Cross waits for Hype to make his exit before looking to Frankie's expression - which seems immensely displeased with the idea of a Bandito in here but other than that, hard to read. "I'm covering for part of the cleanup after ... erh you veren't zere vere you? Zat ridiculous fonkfest zat hit Eclipse a couple days ago. I didn't expect him to fall ashleep here sough." smooth Cross is smooth. Cross is concerned Frankie is going to go do things based on his having banditos in here(fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu) /:,'? *Frankie raises an eyebrow but does nothing to stop Hype's overly dramatic exit. Not now, anyways. "...." His eyes slide back to Cross. The ruse works well, and Frankie's suspicion is waylaid by the subject that has been clawing at him for days. And as much as he wants Cross to finish explaining his vibe.... the Eclipse thing GNAWS at him. "Right. Fine. Cross. Tell me what happened." Still calm as fuck. Voice as steady as stone. Gonna get answers. AND NOT FUCKING KILL EVERYTHING. *Cross "Buh- at ze Eclipse?" Ohhhh god no he was not explaining to Frankie that he came down from emotional manipulation with his best friend's junk in his mouth. Not Happening. Not in a million years. "Somehow ve had Sveet and Jack both vorking zeir vibes - fonk vas involved, I don't know how much - ze club turned into a uh." There is in fact a bit of embarrassment in Cross's face and it was entirely because of Phoenix’s presence during the whole fiasco. Otherwise he wouldn't have cared nearly as much. "Things got messy." *Frankie is not up for the long, drawn out game of trying to cajole and trick and calmly wait for Cross to explain himself. He literally doesn't have the patience, and knows that if Cross tries to give Frankie the runaround, he'll just end up doing something completely idiotic that he'll regret later. He puts a hand over his face and keeps the electric humming down. He was probably getting better at it, with all this constant stress- "Ok. Yea. I got a lota the main story. Blah blah blah, vibe goes outa control, happens all the fuckin time in this city. What I need are details, man!" He's practically pleading. "What I need to know is WHY THE FUCK PHOENIX TRIED TA HURT MISS DAILY!" Frankie bellows and sparks and the shitty lights in the cheap apartment flicker like a discotheque. Keepin his cool.'' Awyeaaaah''. *Cross makes a half-swallowed sigh, glancing to the side. He gives Frankie a very uncomfortable looking almost scowl "You don't vanna hear thet." he didn't want to say it. *Frankie 's heart pounds. The electronics in the building go crazy, flickering off and on along to his racing pulse. He believes Cross. He really did. He probably didn't want to know. But... he had to. He was ready to take the man out. But he did not want that. It would destroy him.... If there was anything he could do, to understand why Phoenix had done it.... but how could he ever excuse it??? Jackie was the closest thing he had to.... sides Phoenix... Frankie is silent. The buildings power continues to fluctuate. ...JC. what did Phoenix DO to Jack. D: *Frankie DOESNT KNOW, BUT SHE WAS SO SAD AND TERRIFIED BUT ENOUGH FOR RAGING? Frankie YES he just wanted to slap her Oooh. >: thats all. *Frankie imagines so much worse 01:47 XD Frankie, sometimes these bitches need to be slapped *Frankie NOT THAT ONE. EVER. YOU FUCKING MONSTER *Cross the lighting is enough to get cross's long-underused gears spinning in a panic trying to figure out a way to avoid expressly saying him and - wait. no. He didn't have to say anything specific. Just the results. "He- he. People - Phoenix burned people by accident. Includingme," he mutters that last bit quickly, "He couldn't control it mit die vibes changing us, anymore zan anybody else zere..." Please for the love of all that is holy don't ask what Phoenix did to burn people, use your big brain and settle for 'body contact' please. *Frankie listens. He feels kinda like Cross is talking from a long way off, but he can hear him, and that was all that mattered. "Ok.." Even his own voice sounds kinda muffled to him, he thinks dispassionately... "Ok...so.." Jack... n' Sweet... they caused the whole thing... didn't mean ta, but... ok... and.. "So...Phoenix was caught up... ok.. So..." People got burned. Cross got burned... Things fall into place suddenly. The lights stop flickering and everything just turns off. "They couldn't control it. Neither could he, but.." His heart lifts. "It weren't his fault, then!! He was jus' under their vibe!!!! That's all that happened!!!" Frankie inhales raggedly, and nearly sobs with relief. Oh dear lord- it was jus vibes going funny!! Frankie laughes. *Cross is a little baffled by this response, but it was certainly better than doing the 120-volt jig. "Ehhhhh. Ja. He's mad because he was stuck in a situation where he vound up hurting people. And probably ze whole perzonal shpasse thing but ve all fell into zat category." his face was way too flushed for somebody so laid back about casual sex. *Frankie The lights turn back on as Frankie laughes and flares with joyful gold enhancing vibe cause he didn't have to kill anyone and god he really really didn't want to and this was all just a huge misundertandi- "He...was mad... but... I thought - " That doesn’t fit in with the whole ‘accident-caused-by-vibe-scenario’…. nonononononoono pleasse it would be so much better if he hadn't said that- His breath catches. He needs to know. He can't just pretend it’s all ok and ignore it. People died when you did that.. people that you didn't want dead. "OK." His voice regains it's icy calm, and the room goes dark as Frankie's vibe evaporates. "Cross. Did Phoenix burn Miss Daily during his... altered state of mind?" He stares fixedly, hopefully at Cross. Having sex while drugged, well, fuck, it was forgivable... Anything else.... *Cross tries so hard to remember, to the point of squinting, "I'hhh.... think I took ze vorst of it, vhich is just as vell... she might have touched him after it vas all over?" he's shaking his head like a no, in that he doesn't have the puzzle pieces to even guess at the picture. *Frankie " You took... the worst of it-?" ...Frankie goes fire engine red and will go no farther into that particular line of inquiry. Except maybe in his dreams/nightmares. "....." Ok... It was pretty clear by Cross' tone, and the hugely personal thing he'd just revealed, that this was everything the man had to offer. And what he offered wasn't enough, Frankie curses silently. This vague 'maybe she touched him'... he needed solid fucking details. He sighs tiredly and feels a headache coming on. Alright. This didn't have to be a complete waste of time. "Ok. I... I appreciate what ya shared here. I'll... talk ta some people. Get the rest of the story. Thank you." ..... Frankie might still have to hit Phoenix. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUC- His chest kind of hurts. He wonders vaguely about the affects of vendys on stress and maintains a calm face while he rages internally. "Right! So! Tell me again about this masking thing, then?" Frankie smiles brightly as he abruptly switches topics. *Cross knows a topic hop when he smells one - okay he can't smell too well but avoidance he was familiar with. He figured it was related to the whole touching his boss thing and the amount of no-homo Frankie seemed to exhibit when sober. This only sends Cross more redfaced, which then irks him. He'd take the topic change, on second thought. "Mm, ja! erh." awkward. "Ah. Ja. Masking. I'll just show you, but don't freak out." he focuses, letting his injured arm seemingly tense and relax, before a small portion of his injury surfaces and his arm swells in frustration of having a fracture present. "It shtill... doesn't hurt ze same as hurt used to..." he winces, and then like that, the slightly metallic amber whisks along and his arm acts like it was little more than bumped during a dance session. Slightly bruised in color. That was it. *Frankie watches Cross gain a irritatingly clever look and knows that he wasn't even remotely as subtle as he would have liked. He was barely managing not to flip the fuck out as it was- finesse was essentially out of the question… But the man seems to go with it??... and blushes furiously. Well. No wonder. Frankie does his best to pretend he doesn’t notice, and instead focuses on the vibe display. As cooperative as Cross was being, it was the very least he could do. "Ha. Yes. Masking. Wonderful." he agrees. "Nope, no freakin' out here. Scouts honor!" Frankie grins and watches as Cross' arm seems to bubble and good lord he hadn't seen anything quite so nasty since he'd had that run in with that horrible horrible folk singer with the melting vibe- and...then it’s over? His grin is gone, replaced with a look of awe. "God... that's fucking... that's amazing... I thought you only took it in... but... jeezus.... that's fuckin amazin... and it don't hurt..? I's like.. good pain??" Frankie knew a bit about that kinda thing... "Jeezus..." He looks at the man with newfound respect and, possibly, a tiny hint of envy. Category:RP Category:Cross Category:Frankie Category:Hype